bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (Indonesian dub)
VeggieTales (referred to as "Dongeng Sayuran" in dialogue) is the Indonesian dub of said show. The series was dubbed in Indonesian at KMCI Dubbing, was distributed in Indonesia on DVD by PT. Inspirasi Utama in 2011, and has been aired on Spacetoon and Spacetoon Plus in Indonesia under the "Planet Bon-Bon" section of programs. Voices Episodes *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Madame Blueberryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxAtY27Atwk *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas Descriptions Rack, Shack & Benny Ada masalah di Pabrik Coklat Nezzer! Untuk merayakan penjualan ke-2 juta coklat kelinci, pemimpin pabrik Nebby K. Nezzer mengumumkan kepada seluruh pekerja-nya bahwa mereka dapat memakan coklat sebanyak yang mereka inginkan! Kelihatannya sangan menyenangkan, namun tidak bagi Rack, Shack dan Benny. Mereka teringat pesan dari orang tua mereka untuk tidak makan terlalu banyak coklat. Dalam cerita ini anak-anak diajarkan untuk bagaimana menghadapi tekanan yang diberikan oleh temannya dan tetap berpegang teguh pada apa yang mereka percayai. Anak dari segala umur akan menyukai lagu, musik dan animasi 3D dari VeggieTales! Songs Lagu Tema (VeggieTales Theme Song) Lyrics :Bob: Kalau kau ingin bicara dengan tomat :Kalau labu bisa membuatmu tersenyum :Kalau kau ingin berdansa dengan kentang :Naik dan turun di lorong sayuran... :Kami punya acara untukmu! :Singers: Dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, dongeng sayuran, sayuran! :Bob: Brokoli! Seledri! Itu pasti! :Singers: Sayuran! :Junior: Kacang polong! Hijau muda! Sangat bagus! :Singers: Sayuran! :Larry: Kembang kol! Asam dan manis! Setengah jam! :Singers: Sayuran! :Pernah ada acara dongeng sayuran! :Pernah ada acara dongeng sayuran! :Saatnya dongeng sayuran! Fun Facts Trivia *English VCDs of the show have also reportedly shown up in Indonesia before the dubbed DVDs were released. *Like most dubbed shows in Indonesia, episode titles are left in English. Remarks *Unlike most Indonesian dubs of cartoons, the songs are dubbed. **This is not done the right way, as the lyrics are literally translated without anything being done to make them feel like actual lyrics. Due to this, it can be somewhat hard to understand what is being sung at times. *This and the Slovenian dub change the Silly Song announcer's gender to female. *The following edits are made in Rack, Shack and Benny: **Part of George's introduction when he says that Rack, Shack, and Benny weren't the real names of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego is cut, instead having him start when he says, "We took to calling them Rack, Shack, and Benny." ***This change is redundant, given that Bob had just introduced them seconds before George says their names in the dub. **During the scene where Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt meet Rack, Shack, and Benny, the part where the latter 3 introduce themselves is cut. In other words, it goes from the "the tomato is sitting" gag to the scene where they get promoted to junior executives. **In Stand Up!, the following edits are made: ***Rack's part of the song is cut. ***Footage of Mr. Lunt and Laura dancing is plastered over when Benny starts to sing. Goofs *During Mr. Nezzer's announcement about the factory shipping its 2 millionth chocolate bunny, the entire announcement has the TV quality even when the scene transitions to his office. *George mispronounces Shack's name as "Sack." DVDs GWMTFTIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg AYMNIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg RSBIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg TTTSCIndonesian.png VSSClassicsDVD.jpg LBATFFOSIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg MBIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg TEOSClassicsDVD.JPG LBATRWIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg KGATDIndonesianClassicsDVD.jpg TUSSCIndonesianClassicsDVD.JPG IMG_2023.JPG References Category:International Category:VeggieTales